Core Functions: 1. Prepare compounds provided by the NIH 2. Maintain and reconfigure HTS facility with an optimal throughput 3. Perform HTS for different channel targets with either ICR12000 or FDSS-enabled formats 4. Produce data with high quality HTS criteria while containing costs 5. Perform initial validation and counter-screen 6. Perform secondary validation (via a subcontract with Aviva Biosciences) 7. Perform QA and QC.